Red String of Our Fate
by Dee Kyou
Summary: Aomine (ex-Kagami) Taiga, dibalik senyumannya, tersimpan beribu rasa sakit yang ditutupinya. Sucks st smmary…. Langsung cek aja deh….


**Red String of Our Fate**  
Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction  
KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei  
Story © Dee Kyou & LalaNur Aprilia  
Rating : M  
Genre : Hurt/Comfort  
Warning: Rate M bukan karena adegan lemon dsb, tapi karena adanya scene KDRT, kekerasan, dan kata-kata kasar yang mewarnai fic ini, dan sudah pasti bakalan ada typo.  
Summary : Aomine (ex-Kagami) Taiga, dibalik senyumannya, tersimpan beribu rasa sakit yang ditutupinya. Sucks st smmary…. Langsung cek aja deh….  
Pairing : Aomine Daiki x fem!Kagami Taiga  
Words : 5K+

* * *

**.**

Aomine Daiki, pengusaha sukses namun kelakuannya tidak sesukses karirnya. Dia memiliki hobi bermain dengan perempuan-perempuan panggilan dari klub-klub cabaret dan mabuk-mabukan. Ditambah dengan temperamennya yang tinggi dan sikap egois serta kasar yang dimiliknya, membuat Daiki berulang kali ditinggal pergi oleh pacar-pacarnya. Tidak ada seorang wanita yang tahan dengan sikap kasar Daiki. Dan betapa terkejutnya Daiki ketika kedua orang tuanya memanggilnya pulang ke rumah keluarga besarnya dan langsung menjodohkannya dengan seorang gadis sederhana pilihan kakek buyutnya.

"Haaa!? Aku tidak mau! Apa kalian sudah gila!? Tiba-tiba aku disuruh pulang dan mau dijodohkan!? Jangan bercanda! Sampai mati pun aku tidak mau!" amuk Daiki.

"Kau tidak bisa menolak, Daiki. Ini keinginan terakhir kakek buyutmu." Ujar Ayah Daiki.

"Persetan dengan itu! Toh, kakek tua itu sudah mati! Tidak ada yang bisa memerintahku, baik dia atau pun kalian!" tuding Daiki kasar pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Daiki-kun…. Anak itu sangat baik. Kaa-san sudah mengenalnya semenjak dia kecil. Bagaimana kalau kau kencan beberapa kali dengannya?" saran ibu Daiki.

"Heh! Tidak perlu! Aku tetap tidak mau!" balas Daiki.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau, Daiki. Tapi kau akan dicabut dari pewaris Aomine. Dan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada perusahaan keluarga yang sedang kau pimpin sekarang." Ancam ayah Daiki serius. Daiki langsung terdiam mendengar ancaman dari ayahnya. Dicabut dari pewaris tunggal? Itu berarti dia akan jatuh miskin dan melarat. Tidak, Daiki tidak bisa hidup tanpa kemewahan dan wanita-wanita penghibur di sisinya.

"Bagaimana, Daiki? Menikah dengan gadis itu atau terbuang dari keluarga Aomine?" tanya ayah Daiki.

"Che! Baik, baik! Aku mengerti! Aku akan menikahinya!" putus Daiki.

"Bagus! Ibu akan mengatur waktu untuk kalian berkencan." Ujar ibu Daiki.

"Tidak perlu! Aku akan langsung menikahi gadis itu—" ucapan Daiki membuat seulas senyum merekah di bibir kedua orang tuanya.

"—namun ada syaratnya." Lanjut Daiki. Kedua orang tuanya langsung mengernyitkan alis mereka. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan dan menghela nafas.

"Baik. Kami akan terima dan sampaikan syaratmu pada gadis itu." Jawab ayah Daiki. Beliau berpikir lebih baik dia menerima segala syarat dari anaknya daripada Daiki tidak jadi menikah dan terus hidup dalam dunia pergaulan bebas, padahal umur Daiki sudah 26 tahun.

"Syarat dariku hanya satu, kalau cewek bodoh itu sudah memberikan generasi penerus keluarga Aomine, aku akan bercerai dengannya." Ujar Daiki santai. Mata kedua orang tua Daiki terbelalak.

"Jangan main-main, Daiki! Kau pikir pernikahan itu apa, hah!? Seenaknya saja kau menikahi dan menceraikan anak gadis orang!" marah ayah Daiki.

"Sayang…" ibu Daiki berusaha menenangkan suaminya.

"Kalian sudah bilang kalau kalian akan menerima syarat dariku. Kalian mau menarik kata-kata kalian?! Heh! Kalian mau menjilat ludah kalian sendiri!? Batapa rendahnya." Ejek Daiki. Ayah Daiki nyaris meneriaki Daiki, namun dicegah oleh istrinya. Setelah beberapa saat menenangkan diri, akhirnya ayah Daiki menyetujui syarat yang diajukan Daiki. Dan seulas seringai keji terukir di wajah Daiki.

**.**

Beberapa hari kemudian, di kediaman calon istri Daiki, ayah dan ibu Daiki tangah duduk berhadapan dengan sang gadis dan kedua orang tua gadis itu. Mereka membicarakan syarat yang diajukan oleh Daiki. Semula, kedua orang tua sang gadis marah dan menolak dengan keras dan bermaksud membatalkan pernikahan ini. Namun, sang gadis dengan sikap bijaknya menengahi amarah kedua orang tuanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kaa-san, Tou-san. Aku tetap akan bersedia menikah dengan Aomine-san dan menerima syarat itu. Lagipula, ini adalah perjanjian antara Kakek buyut dengan kakek buyut Aomine-san. Bukankah kaa-san dan tou-san bilang, janji harus ditepati?" ujar sang gadis berambut merah gelap dengan ornamen hitam di bagian dalamnya.

"Tapi Taiga-chan—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Kaa-san. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Ujar gadis itu, Kagami Taiga, menenangkan ibunya. Sembari tersenyum, Taiga menghadap orang tua Daiki.

"Silahkan tentukan tanggal pernikahannya, aku akan menerimanya." ujar Taiga. Kedua orang tua Daiki terharu dan menundukkan kepala mereka dalam-dalam, mengucapkan beribu terima kasih pada Taiga yang bersedia menikah dengan anak mereka dengan lapang dada.

**.**

Seminggu sebelum pernikahan, akhirnya Daiki bertemu dengan calon istrinya untuk pertama kalinya. Taiga tersenyum dan mengangguk sopan, menyapa Daiki ramah. Namun Daiki hanya melengos dan pergi meninggalkannya. Taiga tidak menyerah dan berjalan mengikuti Daiki.

"Kenapa mengikutiku!?" bentak Daiki.

"Bukankah kita mau fitting baju? Bagaimana aku bisa tahu baju itu bisa muat denganku kalau aku tidak mencobanya?" balas Taiga tenang.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut denganku! Bisa saja kau pergi sendiri kan!?"

"Aku tidak sempat pergi ke toko itu, kecuali hari ini."

"Che! Terserahlah!"

Taiga tersenyum menanggapi ucapan kasar Daiki, dengan tenang Taiga berjalan di sisi Daiki sambil sesekali bersenandung. Daiki melirik Taiga yang berjalan di sisinya, cukup tinggi untuk seorang gadis, rambut merah dengan ornament hitam di bagian dalam sepunggung yang dibiarkan menjuntai tanpa diberi hiasan rambut apa pun. Baju jaket hoodie berwarna merah dipadu dengan celana tiga perempat dan sepatu kets. Tomboy namun tetap tidak menutupi sikap feminim-nya. Yang paling menarik Daiki tentu saja dada Taiga yang sedikit di atas rata-rata, bahkan mungkin lebih besar dari dada sekretarisnya, Momoi. Dan gadis itu terlihat masih sangat belia.

"Ne, aku boleh memanggilmu Daiki-san?" tanya Taiga.

"Terserah." Jawab Daiki sekenanya.

"Hehehe…. Ne, Daiki-san sudah tahu namaku?"

"Apa peduliku dengan namamu?!"

"Karena aku akan jadi istrimu. Tidak lucu kan kalau seorang suami tidak tahu nama istrinya sendiri? Aku Kagami Taiga, yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"Hm."

"Kau sudah ingat namaku?"

"Kagami Taiga kan!? Kau cerewet sekali!"

"Wajar kalau cewek cerewet kan?" Taiga mengerucutkan bibirnya dikatai oleh Daiki.

"Oi, Kagami Taiga." Panggil Daiki.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Taiga, Daiki-san." Jawab Taiga.

"Terserahlah. Berapa umurmu?"

"Hm? Ettoo…. Saat kita menikah nanti aku akan berumur 16 tahun."

Daiki terbelalak mendengar ucapan Taiga. Umurnya dan Taiga berbeda 10 tahun! Apa maksud kedua orang tua mereka menikahkannya dengan anak di bawah umur!?

"Kau! Berarti kau masih sekolah!?"

"Hai. Kelas 1 SMA Seirin."

"Kenapa kau mau saja menikah!? Kau bisa menolak."

"Tapi ini keinginan kakek buyut kita. Aku tidak tega menolaknya. Ah, kita sudah sampai. Toko ini bukan?"

Daiki dan Taiga lansung memasuki toko dan di sambut oleh karyawan toko. Daiki langsung mencoba setelan jas pernikahannya tanpa banyak bicara, meski pun karyawan toko sudah berusaha mengajaknya bicara tentang bagaimana pendapatnya tentang baju yang dicobanya.

Berbeda dengan Taiga yang membalas sopan setiap kata-kata karyawan toko. Bahkan sesekali mereka tertawa. Hanya saja, gaun yang dicoba oleh Taiga harus diperbaiki di bagian dada dikarenakan dada Taiga yang lumayan besar dan membuat baju itu kekecilan.

"Wah, Anda cantik sekali mengenakan gaun ini, Nona." Puji karyawan toko.

"Terima kasih. Tapi, bagian dadanya agak sedikit sesak." Balas Taiga.

"Ah, mohon maafkan ketidak sempurnaan itu, kami akan segera memperbaikinya. Maaf bila ini kurang sopan, tapi berapa ukuran dada Nona?" tanya karyawan toko itu. Dengan sedikit bersemu merah, Taiga membisikkan ukuran dadanya pada karyawan tersebut, membuat kedua mata karyawan itu membelalak kaget. Sambil tersenyum, karyawan itu menoleh pada Daiki.

"Calon suami Nona beruntung sekali." Komentar karyawan itu, membuat Taiga semakin menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Namun Daiki tak ambil peduli dan kembali ke dalam ruang ganti. Melihat sikap Daiki yang tidak sopan, Taiga buru-buru meminta maaf pada sang karyawan.

"Ma-maaf…. Maafkan sikap Daiki-san yang kurang sopan pada Anda." Ujar Taiga.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok, Nona." Jawab sang karyawan.

**.**

Seminggu kemudian, pernikahan Daiki dan Taiga dilangsungkan. Dengan ini, Taiga resmi mengubah namanya menjadi Aomine Taiga. Beberapa guru dan teman sekolahnya turut menghadiri pernikahannya. Setelah janji sehidup semati diucapkan dan cincin emas disematkan pada jari manis keduanya, Taiga dan Daiki menyapa tamu-tamu mereka.

Seusai upacara pernikahan, Daiki membawa Taiga ke rumah baru yang dihadiahkan orang tua Daiki pada mereka. Bohong kalau Taiga berkata dia tidak gugup. Hei, Taiga hanya gadis polos berumur 16 tahun yang belum mengenal pacaran. Berbagai nasihat telah dia terima dari ibunya, dan dalam diam Taiga berusaha menata mentalnya. Namun, tubuh Taiga kembali menegang ketika Daiki masuk ke dalam kamar. Taiga tidak berani menoleh menghadap Daiki dan bersiap menerima apa pun yang akan terjadi nantinya.

"Oi!" panggil Daiki.

"Ha-hai, Daiki-san." Jawab Taiga tegang.

"Buat makanan! Aku lapar."

"Ekh?"

"Kau tidak dengar!? Aku lapar, brengsek! Cepat buat makanan untukku!"

"Eeehh… Ba-baiklah. Tunggu sebentar."

Taiga langsung tergesa-gesa menuju dapur dan membuatkan makanan untuk Daiki. Tidak berapa lama, makanan sudah siap dan Taiga langsung memanggil Daiki.

"Daiki-san, makanannya sudah siap."

Daiki berjalan ke ruang makan dan Taiga langsung meyuguhkan masakannya. Namun baru satu suap masuk ke dalam mulut Daiki, Daiki langsung melempar piringnya kea rah Taiga.

"Kyaaa!" Taiga tidak bisa menghindar, sehingga kepalanya terkena piring dan membuat pelipisnya terluka dan berdarah.

"Puih! Makanan sampah apa ini!? Seperti makan karet! Tidak enak! Kau bisa masak tidak, hah!? Dasar tidak berguna!" maki Daiki.

"Ma-ma-maafkan aku…. Hiks…" Taiga mulai menangis. Bukannya luluh oleh air mata Taiga, Daiki malah menghampiri Taiga dan menjambak rambut Taiga.

"Da-Daiki-san…. Sakit…." Rintih Taiga.

"Kau hanya menumpang tinggal disini! Dan kau sudah tahu aku menikahimu dengan syarat kan!? Aku akan segera menceraikanmu kalau kau sudah menghasilkan anak untuk keluarga Aomine! Kau kuanggap hanya sebagai mesin penghasil anak!"

"Hiks…. Hiks…."

Masih menjambak rambut Taiga, Daiki menyeret Taiga ke dalam kamar mereka. Lalu Daiki melempar tubuh Taiga ke atas tempat tidur dengan kasar. Belum sempat Taiga mengatur nafas, Daiki membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman ganas. Dan hilang sudah impian Taiga untuk melewati malam pertamanya dengan penuh cinta dari suaminya.

**.**

Keesokan harinya, Taiga terbangun dan merasakan sekujur tubuhnya sakit, terutama bagian intimnya. Taiga menoleh pada ranjang sebelahnya, dan mendapati ranjang itu telah kosong. Daiki sepertinya sudah berangkat kerja sedari tadi. Dengan memaksakan diri, Taiga berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap berangkat ke sekolah.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Taiga langsung di sambut oleh bisik-bisik dari teman sekelasnya. Bukan hanya teman sekelasnya, hampir seluruh murid perempuan di sekolahnya melihat dirinya dari atas hingga bawah dan terkikik mengejek. Tidak mau mengambil pusing kelakuan teman-temannya, Taiga segera masuk kelas dan duduk di bangkunya.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kagami-maksudku Aomine-san." Sapa teman sekelasnya yang paling tipis hawa keberadaannya, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kyaaa! Ku-Kuroko! Berhentilah mengagetkanku begitu!" balas Taiga. Terkadang Taiga heran dan berpikir, jangan-jangan cewek berambut biru lembut sebahu dan pacar model remaja terkenal itu adalah seorang kunoichi (A/N : Ninja wanita).

"Aku sudah dari tadi duduk di kursiku. Aomine-san saja yang tidak sadar." Ujar Tetsuya datar. Tetsuya menatap wajah Taiga dengan seksama. Dan Taiga merasa jengah ditatap dengan pandangan super datar dari sahabat karibnya itu.

"A-apa!?" tanya Taiga yang jengah.

"Pelipismu kenapa, Aomine-san?"

"A-aah, ini…. Ettoo…."

"Ufufufu…. Sudah pasti itu karena dia terlalu semangat tadi malam kan, Aomine-san? Ternyata seperti itu caramu menggoda pewaris tunggal keluarga Aomine." Ejek salah satu teman sekelasnya.

"Bukannya dia mengancam agar Aomine Daiki menikahinya?" tambah satu lagi.

"Jangan-jangan, Taiga-chan sudah hamil duluan. Karena itu Aomine harus menikahinya."

"Puh…. Cewek nakal!"

Taiga menunduk mendengar celaan teman-temannya. Ternyata ini yang sedari tadi mereka gosipkan tentang dirinya. Taiga heran, datang darimana gossip-gosip itu. Taiga tidak pernah pacaran, bagaiman dia tahu bagaimana cara menggoda dan cara hamil terlebih dahulu sebelum menikah. Ah, memang sekarang dia sudah tahu cara hamil, terima kasih pada suaminya yang menyerangnya dengan ganas dan kasar kemarin malam.

"Kalian jangan bicara sembarangan." Tetsuya membalas ucapan teman-teman sekelasnya dengan datar, namun aura gelap menguar dari sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ku-Kuroko, sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa kok. Minna, apa yang kalian katakan tidak benar. Aku—" perkataan Taiga terpotong oleh ucapan salah satu temannya.

"Hmph! Mana ada pencuri yang mengaku. Ayo pergi, teman-teman." Dan gerombolan cewek-cewek yang mengelilingi Taiga langsung membubarkan diri.

"Jangan dipikirkan, Aomine-san. Biarkan saja mereka bicara sesuka mereka." Hibur Tetsuya.

"Iya, aku tahu. Arigatou, Kuroko."

"Oh iya, ini ada hadiah pernikahan dari Kise-kun. Kise-kun minta maaf karena tidak sempat menghadiri pernikahanmu."

"Ahahaha…. Tidak apa-apa, kok. Apa boleh kubuka kadonya sekarang?"

"Douzo."

Dan Taiga langsung membuka kado dari Ryouta. Begitu kado itu terbuka, baik Taiga mau pun Tetsuya hanya bersweat drop melihat isinya. Ryouta menghadiahi Taiga dengan baju dalam seksi. Tetsuya langsung menutup kotak kado itu.

"Maaf, Aomine-san. Sepertinya Kise-kun memberi hadiah yang tidak pantas. Aku akan mengembalikannya." Ujar Tetsuya. Lalu Tetsuya menyimpan kado itu untuk nantinya dilempar pada wajah model cengeng itu.

.

Tidak terasa sudah 4 bulan Taiga menikah dengan Daiki. Namun sikap dan kelakuan Daiki tidak berubah dan malah semakin kasar terhadap Taiga bahkan Daiki kerap memukuli Taiga kalau hatinya sedang kesal. Terkadang Daiki malah tidak pulang ke ruma selama beberapa hari tanpa pemberitahuan pada Taiga. Bahkan Daiki juga sering pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat dan tubuh yang penuh dengan wangi parfum wanita. Taiga menelan semua sakit hatinya dan dengan sabar menghadapi Daiki.

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang ke-120 Taiga bangun tanpa menemukan Daiki di sisinya. Biasanya Taiga akan segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mandi, kemudian mengobati bekas-bekas luka akibat pukulan atau tamparan Daiki. Namun hari ini Taiga merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Rasanya kepala Taiga pusing dan mual.

'_Ukh…. Rasanya malas bangun…. Tapi aku sudah berjanji akan menemani Kuroko ke took buku.'_ Batin Taiga. Taiga akhirnya memaksakan diri untuk bangkit dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur, namun rasa mual yang teramat sangat menghantamnya. Dengan segera, Taiga berlari menuju wastafel dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya.

"Hoeekkss… ohok-ohok.. uugghhh! Hoeekss…" setelah beberapa saat, Taiga akhirnya berhenti muntah dan mulai mengatur nafasnya.

'_Aneh. Kenapa rasanya mual sekali. Apa aku salah makan kemarin ya? Tapi sepertinya aku tidak makan yang aneh-aneh. Bahan makanannya juga tidak ada yang busuk atau pun kadaluarsa.'_ Batin Taiga bingung.

Merasa tidak menemukan jawaban, akhirnya Taiga memutuskan untuk mandi dan bersiap menemui Tetsuya. Taiga berjalan menuju tempat mereka berjanji untuk bertemu. Tapi sepanjang perjalanan, Taiga berulang kali harus berhenti karena dia merasa sangat kecapekan. Padahal Taiga cukup percaya diri dengan staminanya yang cukup besar. Setibanya di tempat pertemuan, Taiga langsung menyapa Tetsuya yang sudah menunggunya.

"Kuroko! Ooii!" panggil Taiga sembari menghampiri Tetsuya.

"Kamu cepat sekali datang, Aomine-san. Sudah lewat 20 menit dari waktu yang ditentukan." Sindir Tetsuya tajam. Taiga hanya bisa nyengir sambil mengucapkan kata maaf pada temannya yang lebih pendek itu.

"Ayolah, Kuroko…. Aku minta maaf…. Jangan marah lagi ya, nanti aku belikan vanilla shake deh.." bujuk Taiga. Mendengar kata vanilla shake, aura Tetsuya langsung cerah.

"Kalau begitu, belikan aku sekarang vanilla shake-nya, Aomine-san." Pinta Tetsuya.

"Hai, hai."

Setelah membelikan Tetsuya segelas vanilla shake, Taiga dan Tetsuya menuju ke took buku. Sepanjang perjalanan, berulang kali Taiga meminta Tetsuya untuk berhenti dan beristirahat. Tetsuya kesal mendengar rengekan Taiga yang memintanya untuk beristirahat, mereka sudah berjalan 30 menit tapi belum sampai juga di took buku, padahal biasanya mereka hanya butuh waktu 15 menit untuk ke took buku. Namun melihat wajah Taiga yang pucat dan keringat membasahi dahinya, Tetsuya menjadi tidak tega dan menuruti keinginan Taiga untuk istirahat. Ketika mereka berdua tengah duduk beristirahat, tiba-tiba pacar Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta, berlari menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kurokocchi! Aku rindu ssu!" teriak Ryouta sambil memeluk tubuh Tetsuya. Dengan segera, Tetsuya menghadiahi ignite pada Ryouta.

"Ini di tempat umum, Kise-kun. Dan ada Aomine-san di sini." Tegur Tetsuya.

"Ittaii…. Ah, ternyata ada Kagamicchi juga…. Konnichiwa…." Sapa Ryouta ramah.

"Kise-kun, aku bukan Kagami lagi." ralat Taiga.

"Ah, benar juga ssu. Jadi aku harus panggil apa? Taigacchi?"

"Agak aneh dengan akhiran 'chi' sih. Tapi kau boleh memanggilku begitu."

"Okee~~~ Taigacchi~~~"

"Aomine-san, apa kamu sudah cukup beristirahat? Kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita." Ajak Tetsuya yang langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Eh? Tu-tunggu, Kuroko." Taiga ikut bangkit dan mengikuti Tetsuya. Begitu juga dengan Ryouta yang mengikuti kedua gadis itu dari belakang. Tidak berapa lama, mereka tiba di took buku dan Tetsuya segera memilih buku-buku yang akan dibelinya. Setelah itu mereka bermaksud untuk makan siang di family restaurant terdekat. Namun betapa terkejutnya Ryouta dan Tetsuya mendapati Taiga sudah ambruk di belakang mereka.

"Aomine-san/Taigacchi!" dengan segera Ryouta dan Tetsuya menghampiri Taiga yang pingsan.

"Ambulans… Kurokocchi panggil ambulans ssu!" perintah Ryouta. Dengan gemetar, Tetsuya menelepon ambulans sedangkan Ryouta berusaha memeriksa keadaan Taiga. Tidak berapa lama, ambulans tiba dan Taiga langsung di bawa ke klinik terdekat. Selama Taiga di rawat, Tetsuya hanya duduk diam sambil berdoa dan Ryouta berusaha menghubungi Daiki, melalui ponsel Taiga. Namun Ryouta tidak dapat tersambung dengan Daiki. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya dokter keluar dari kamar periksa.

"Dokter. Bagaimana keadaan Aomine-san?" tanya Tetsuya segera.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa hubungan kalian dengan pasien? Apa pasien sudah punya suami?" balas Dokter sambil menatap Ryouta dan Tetsuya.

"Kami sahabat Aomine-san." Jawab Tetsuya.

"Suami Taigacchi belum bisa dihubungi ssu…." Tambah Ryouta.

"Oh. Ternyata pasien sudah menikah ya. Pantas saja." Ucap sang dokter.

"Apa maksud dokter?" tanya Tetsuya.

"Teman kalian tidak apa-apa. Dia sedang hamil, jadi wajar kalau kelelahan setelah berjalan-jalan." Jawab sang dokter.

"Hamil!?" Tetsuya dan Ryouta serempak bertanya.

"Hai. Usia kandungannya sudah 3 minggu. Sampaikan ucapan selamat saya pada suami pasien. Saya permisi dulu."

"Ha-hai. Arigatou gozaimasu, Dokter." Ucap Tetsuya sambil membungkuk. Lalu Ryouta dan Tetsuya saling bertatapan dan segera masuk ke dalam ruang periksa. Mereka melihat Taiga sudah sadar dan duduk di tempat tidur.

"Aomine-san, daijoubu desu ka?" Tetsuya langsung menghampiri Taiga.

"Aaah. Daijoubu, Kuroko. Maaf membuat kalian khawatir." Jawab Taiga sambil tersenyum.

"Taigacchi, selamat ya~~ Kau akan menjadi ibu ssu…" ujar Ryouta, membuat wajah Taiga merona merah.

"A-arigatou, Kise-kun." Balas Taiga malu-malu.

"Tapi aku belum bisa member tahu suamimu Taigacchi. Sedari tadi aku berusaha meneleponnya tapi tidak diangkat ssu." Lapor Ryouta sambil memberikan ponsel Taiga. Taiga mengambil ponsel itu dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kise-kun. Daiki-san sangat sibuk, nanti aku akan memberitahunya sendiri. Hitung-hitung aku bisa member kejutan padanya." Ujar Taiga.

"Aomine-san, kalau kau butuh bantuan kapan pun aku akan datang membantu." Tawar Tetsuya.

"Aku juga ssu!" Ryouta mengekor.

"Ahahahaha…. Arigatou, aku terima niat baik kalian." Jawab Taiga.

Setelah beberapa saat beristirahat, taiga diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Tetsuya dan Ryouta bersikeras mengantarnya pulang, meski pun Taiga berusaha menolaknya. Sesampainya di depan rumah Aomine, mereka melihat sebuah taksi terparkir di depan dan Daiki yang keluar rumah sambil membawa tas berpergian yang lumayan besar.

"Daiki-san." Panggil Taiga. Daiki hanya menoleh dan langsung memasukkan tasnya di bagasi taksi. Taiga segera menghampiri Daiki dan sekilas melihat seorang perempuan duduk di dalam taksi.

"Daiki-san mau pergi?" tanya Taiga.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan." Jawab Daiki ketus.

"Ah, benar juga. Maaf. Daiki-san mau pergi kemana? Berapa lama?"

"Kau cerewet sekali! Kemana dan berapa lama aku pergi bukan urusanmu! Urus sendiri urusanmu!"

"Tapi—" Taiga tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya karena Daiki sudah masuk ke dalam taksi dan pergi begitu saja. Taiga hanya bisa menatap nanar kepergian Daiki. Sadar kalau Tetsuya dan Ryouta masih berdiri memperhatikannya, Taiga segera mengubah ekspressinya.

"Kuroko, Kise-kun. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang." Ucap Taiga sambil tersenyum.

"Itu tadi suamimu, Taigacchi? Kenapa bicaranya kasar sekali padamu ssu?" protes Kise.

"Aomine-san, apakah kau tidak bahagia dengan pernikahanmu?" tanya Tetsuya langsung.

"Eh? Tidak. Tidak. Aku bahagia kok, Kuroko. Maaf kalau Daiki-san tidak bisa menyambut kalian tadi. Daiki-san memang sangat sibuk. Tadi itu salahku karena banyak bertanya padahal Daiki-san sedang buru-buru." Jawab Taiga.

"Sou deshou ka?"

"Ung! Ah, kalian mau mampir dulu?"

"Tidak, terima kasih undangannya tapi kami harus menolak. Ini sudah sore, Aomine-san."

"Hai ssu…. Kalau tidak pulang sekarang, nanti kami bisa kemalaman ssu."

"Begitu ya. Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan, Kuroko, Kise-kun."

Lalu Ryouta dan Tetsuya beranjak pulang, meninggalkan Taiga yang melambai pada mereka. Setelah keduanya tidak terlihat lagi, Taiga segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Berjalan gontai menuju kamar, dan segera merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Taiga menatap langit-langit kamarnya, lalu tangannya bergerak mengelus perutnya.

"Hei, beberapa hari ini papa tidak ada, tolong temani mama menjaga rumah ya." Bisik Taiga pada calon anak anaknya dan Daiki. Tidak lama kemudian, Taiga tertidur dengan melewatkan makan malam.

**.**

Sudah hampir 2 bulan Daiki pergi. Dan sampai saat ini Taiga tidak bisa dan tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghubungi Daiki. Taiga sangat kesepian, pada saat awal kehamilannya, tidak ada suami yang menemaninya. Memang sesekali Tetsuya atau Ryouta akan menemaninya, namun rasanya berbeda.

Entah pengaruh tidak ada suami yang mendampingi atau tidak, kesehatan Taiga mulai turun sejak awal kehamilan. Taiga menjadi sering keluar masuk UKS sekolah, wajahnya pun semakin pucat. Para guru yang mengetahui kondisi Taiga, memang member dispensasi. Namun, gossip-gosip yang diedarkan oleh siswi-siswi sekolahnya semakin panas. Taiga semakin tertekan karena gossip-gosip tersebut dan membuatnya menarik diri dari pergaulan, lagipula tidak ada siswi-siswi lain yang mau mendekati Taiga. Hanya Tetsuya yang masih tetap mengobrol dengan Taiga.

Setelah 2 bulan Taiga menunggu dan bertahan seorang diri, akhirnya Daiki pulang ke rumah. Taiga dengan hati senang langsung menyambut Daiki. Membantu Daiki membereskan tasnya dan mengganti bajunya.

"Daiki-san, bagaimana perjalanannya?" tanya Taiga yang sedang membantu Daiki berganti baju. Daiki hanya diam dan tidak menjawab.

"Pasti menyenangkan ya? Apa Daiki-san membawa oleh-oleh untuk ayah dan ibu?" lagi-lagi Daiki tidak menggubris pertanyaan Taiga.

"Tapi, ada yang lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan perjalanan Daiki-san loh…" Taiga masih tidak menyerah mengajak Daiki mengobrol.

"Ne, ne, Daiki-san…. Kamu tahu tidak? Aku—"

"DASAR CEWEK BERISIK!" akhirnya Daiki kehilangan kesabarannya dengan celotehan Taiga. Dan dengan kasar, Daiki menampar Taiga sekuat tenaganya. Taiga yang sedang lemah langsung terhempas menghantam pinggirang ranjang yang keras, perut Taiga adalah bagian yang pertama kali menghantam pinggiran ranjang itu.

"Uggghhh…. I-iittaaii…." Rintih Taiga sambil terduduk memegangi perutnya.

"Apa kau tidak tahu aku sedang capek, hah!? Kau punya otak tidak, cewek kampung!" maki Daiki. Taiga tidak menggubris makian Daiki, dia hanya berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang melanda perut bagian bawahnya.

"Da-Daiki-san…. Uuuukkkhhh…. Perutku…." Belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Taiga langsung pingsan. Awalnya Daiki tidak mau ambil peduli, namun dari ekor matanya, Daiki melihat darah mengalir dari sela kedua kaki Taiga. Mau tidak mau, Daiki menghampiri Taiga dan mengguncang tubuh Taiga.

"Oi!" panggil Daiki sambil mengguncang tubuh Taiga. Namun Taiga diam tidak merespon.

"Oi! Cewek kampung!" panggil Daiki lagi. bukannya sadar, darah yang mengalir di antara kaki Taiga malah semakin banyak.

"Che! Merepotkan! Baru juga pulang!" sambil bersungut-sungut, Daiki membopong Taiga ke rumah sakit terdekat. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Daiki sangat terkejut mengetahui kalau Taiga keguguran. Betapa marahnya Daiki mengetahui hal itu. Daiki langsung memasuki kamar rawat tempat Taiga di rawat. Taiga masih belum sadar, namun Daiki memaksanya untuk sadar. Daiki menampar wajah Taiga berulang kali, untuk membuatnya terbangun. Akhirnya, Taiga membuka matanya dan Daiki langsung menariknya pulang. Para dokter dan suster berusaha mencegah Daiki membawa Taiga pulang, karena keadaan Taiga belum pulih. Namun Daiki tetap tidak peduli dan menyeret Taiga pulang. Sesampainya di rumah, Daiki langsung melempar tubuh Taiga ke lantai.

"Dasar tidak berguna!" satu tendangan Daiki mampir di tubuh Taiga.

"Aaarrgghh.." Taiga mengerang menerima tendangan Daiki.

"Bisa-bisanya kau mambunuh penerus keluarga Aomine!" kali ini hantaman pukulan bertubi-tubi menghampiri wajah Taiga.

"Ittai…. Go-gomennasai…. Daiki-san… Yamete…" mohon Taiga yang berusaha melindungi wajah dan tubuhnya dari tendangan dan pukulan Daiki. Bukannya berhenti, Daiki semakin ganas memukuli dan menendang tubuh Taiga. Daiki yang gelap mata, tidak peduli akan kondisi Taiga yang masih belum pulih. Daiki baru menghentikan tindakannya ketika Taiga kembali pingsan. Dengan mendengus, Daiki meninggalkan Taiga yang tergelatak tak berdaya di lantai.

**.**

Semenjak Taiga keguguran, sikap Daiki semakin menjadi. Berulang kali Daiki pulang dengan bekas ciuman di baju atau lehernya. Namun Taiga dengan sabar menunggui kepulangan Daiki. Belum lagi di sekolah Taiga harus menelan rasa sakit hati atas gossip tentang rumah tangganya. Kali ini tidak hanya para siswi, tapi para guru juga ikut bergosip. Hal ini dikarenakan salah seorang guru tidak sengaja melihat Daiki memasuki hotel dengan perempuan lain dan juga bekas memar di tubuh atau wajah Taiga. Berbagai tekanan menerpa Taiga, membuat kesehatan Taiga semakin buruk. Semakin lama tubuh Taiga menjadi semakin kurus. Dan Taiga semakin sering meminta izin tidak masuk pada pihak sekolah.

Seperti hari ini, Taiga kembali meminta izin pada pihak sekolah karena sedang demam. Daiki tidak lagi peduli pada Taiga dan langsung pergi ke kantornya. Taiga tidak kuat untuk pergi ke dokter sendirian, dan hanya meminum obat sekenanya lalu tidur. Ketika Taiga terbangun, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Suasana rumah yang gelap membuat Taiga tahu kalau Daiki belum pulang. Sedikit memaksakan dirinya, Taiga bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menyalakan lampu kamar. Kemudian Taiga menggati piyamanya yang sudah basah lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Menghidupkan satu per satu lampu di dalam rumah mereka, Taiga pun merasa sedikit tenang.

Kemudian Taiga beranjak menuju dapur dan mulai memasak untuk makan malamnya dan Daiki. Setelah hampir satu jam berkutat di dapur, Taiga selesai memasak dan menunggu kepulangan Daiki. Taiga sudah menata masakannya di meja makan dan melihat jam dinding, pukul 8 malam. Biasanya Daiki akan pulang pukul 9 malam. Tinggal satu jam lagi, dan Taiga memutuskan untuk menunggu Daiki pulang lalu mereka akan makan malam bersama.

Namun sudah satu jam menunggu, Daiki tak kunjung pulang. Tapi Taiga tetap setia menunggu kepulangan Daiki. Setelah dua jam menunggu, Taiga akhirnya tertidur dengan kepala direbahkan di atas meja makan. Daiki baru pulang pukul 1 dini hari, dan melihat lampu rumahnya masih menyala. Lalu Daiki masuk ke dalam rumah dan berjalan ke dapur, bermaksud mengambil air minum. Dan Daiki melihat Taiga yang ketiduran dengan makanan yang sudah dingin di meja makan. Berjalan perlahan, Daiki mengambil sepotong gyoza dan memakannya.

'_Enak.'_ Batin Daiki.

"Nnnnggghhh…." Erang Taiga yang membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Taiga mengerjap beberapa kali dan melihat Daiki sedang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Daiki-san…. Okaerinasai…." Sambut Taiga lirih sambil tersenyum tulus.

"O-oouu. Ta-tadaima." Balas Daiki kikuk. Taiga melihat sepotong gyoza yang belum habis di tangan Daiki.

"Ah. Daiki-san lapar? Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Tapi pasti sudah dingin. Aku akan segera menghangatkannya, Daiki-san bisa mandi ketika aku—"

"Tidak perlu!"

"Eh?"

"Aku lapar dan mau makan sekarang. Kau tidak usah memanaskan makanan ini." Ujar Daiki yang kemudian duduk di kursi. _'Lagipula masakanmu enak biar pun sudah dingin.'_ Tambah Daiki dalam hati. Sambil tersenyum bahagia, Taiga mengambilkan nasi dan melayani Daiki makan.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini pertama kalinya kita makan berdua ya, Daiki-san." Komentar Taiga.

"Saat makan jangan bicara." Balas Daiki yang terus menyuap makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hai. Gomennasai." Ujar Taiga. Setelah itu keduanya makan dalam diam, namun sesekali Taiga melirik Daiki yang duduk di hadapannya. Seulas senyum bahagia terukir dari bibir Taiga melihat Daiki memakan masakannya dengan lahap.

**.**

Tidak terasa sudah setahun Daiki dan Taiga menikah. Dan beberapa bulan terakhir ini sikap Daiki sedikit berubah. Memang Daiki masih kasar dan tidak peduli pada Taiga, tapi sekarang Daiki sudah tidak lagi memukuli atau menendang Taiga. Daiki juga sudah mau sarapan dan makan malam bersama Taiga. Dan Taiga sangat senang akan perubahan ini.

Namun betapa hancur hati Taiga ketika mendapati Daiki sedang bercinta dengan perempuan lain di kamar mereka, di atas ranjang mereka berdua. Taiga tahu kalau Daiki sering bermain dengan perempuan lain di belakangnya, tapi Taiga percaya Daiki akan berubah, ditambah oleh kelakuan Daiki beberapa bulan terakhir ini yang semakin membaik. Taiga hanya membatu di depan pintu kamar mereka dan tidak dapat beranjak meninggalkan adegan itu. Pikirannya sudah memerintahkannya untuk berlari, namun sepertinya kaki Taiga sudah tertanam dan tidak dapat bergerak. Taiga hanya menangis mendegar Daiki mendesah melepaskan hasratnya bersama dengan perempuan lain. Ketika hasrat Daiki dan perempuan itu sudah terlepas, akhirnya mereka menyadari keberadaan Taiga yang masih menangis. Daiki sangat terkejut mendapati wajah Taiga yang sangat terluka.

"Ta..Taiga…" panggil Daiki canggung. Sedangkan sang perempuan dengan sangat terburu-buru memakai pakaiannya dan segera kabur dari rumah Daiki dan Taiga.

"Daiki-san, aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku. Tapi, tolong jangan permainkan perasaanku seperti ini!" amuk Taiga sambil menangis.

"Taiga…. Aku—"

Ucapan Daiki tidak selesai karena Taiga segera berlari meninggalkan rumah mereka. Dengan tergesa, Daiki mengenakan celananya dan berlari mengejar Taiga. Namun Taiga sudah menghilang entah kemana. Daiki berpikir, nanti juga Taiga akan kembali ke rumah. Tapi pemikiran itu salah. Sudah beberapa hari Taiga tidak pulang dan tidak menghubungi Daiki. Bahkan telepon genggam Taiga juga tidak bisa tersambung. Daiki sudah mencari Taiga kemana-mana, namun hasilnya nihil.

Kehilangan kontak dengan Taiga membuat Daiki stress dan semakin temperamental. Daiki semakin sering mengamuk di kantor dan membuat karyawan-karyawannya ketakutan. Akhirnya Daiki memutuskan untuk pergi ke klub kabaret dan menyewa perempuan-perempuan panggilan untuk menghilangkan rasa stress-nya.

Di dalam perjalanan menuju klub kabaret, Daiki memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Namun ketika tiba di tikungan, mobil Daiki kehilangan kendali dan membuat Daiki menabrak pagar besi pembatas jalan. Mobil Daiki hancur dan terbakar. Para pengendara lain berusaha menolong dan mengeluarkan Daiki dari dalam mobil sebelum mobilnya meledak. Daiki segera dirujuk ke rumah sakit terdekat, karena keadaan Daiki sudah sangat kritis.

Taiga yang pada saat itu sedang berada di ruma Tetsuya, dan sedang menonton Dorama, ketika pihak TV memotong acara untuk menyiarkan Breaking News. Sambil menggerutu dan mengunpat, Taiga dan Tetsuya terpaksa mendengarkan berita yang dibacakan reporter.

"**Pemirsa, telah terjadi kecelakaan tunggal di Jalan XXX. Diduga kecelakaan terjadi karena pengemudi mobil dengan plat polisi 0510-yyy mengemudikan mobilnya ugal-ugalan. Dan diketahui pengemudi mobil bernama Aomine Daiki sedang dalam keadaan kritis—"**

Taiga langsung pucat dan tidak lagi mendengar perkataan reporter selanjutnya. Dengan segera Taiga mengaktifkan telepon genggamnya dan teleponnya langsung bordering menandakan panggilan masuk.

"Ha-halo?" ujar Taiga.

"_**Taiga-chan! Daiki-kun…. Daiki-kun…" **_balas ibu Daiki.

"Kaa-san…. Daiki-san, bagaimana keadaan Daiki-san, kaa-san?"

"_**Daiki-kun…. Hiks…. Dalam keadaan kritis…. Kaa-san mohon, Taiga-chan…. Datanglah kesini."**_

"Kaa-san, aku pasti akan datang. Daiki-san berada di rumah sakit mana, kaa-san?"

"_**Hiks…. Rumah sakit ZZZ."**_

"Baik. Aku segera ke sana, Kaa-san."

Taiga segera menuju rumah sakit tempat Daiki di rawat ditemani oleh Tetsuya. Taiga mendengarkan penjelasan dari dokter dengan seksama dan tegar. Nyawa Daiki memang selamat, tapi Daiki mengalami patah tulang di kedua kakinya. Bahkan Tendon Archiles kaki kanannya putus dan tidak dapat disambung lagi, membuatnya pincang seumur hidup, bahkan ada kemungkinan Daiki tidak dapat berjalan lagi. Yang paling parah adalah bagian kiri wajah Daiki rusak karena terbakar dan tidak bisa diobati meski pun Daiki menjalani operasi plastik. Ibu Daiki menangis histeris mendengar kondisi putranya, dokter sampai harus menyuntikkan obat penenang pada ibu Daiki.

"Aomine-san, daijoubu?" tanya Tetsuya. Taiga hanya menoleh pada Tetsuya dan mengangguk lemah.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Menangis saja kalau ingin menangis." Ujar Tetsuya yang kemudian merengkuh kepala Taiga dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Tetsuya menepuk lembut kepala Taiga, membuat pertahanan diri Taiga hancur dan Taiga pun menangis tersedu.

**.**

Beberapa bulan setelah kecelakaan, Taiga dengan sabar merawat Daiki yang masih belum bisa berjalan. Sekarang Daiki menjadi sangat tertutup dan mudah tersinggung. Namun Taiga tetap sabar dan terus berada di sisi Daiki. Membantu Daiki menjalani terapi dan membujuknya untuk meminum obat. Taiga juga sering melakukan pijatan terapi di kedua kaki Daiki yang dipelajarinya dari Terapis Daiki.

"Oi." Panggil Daiki pada Taiga yang masih serius memijat kaki Daiki.

"Hai? Ada apa Daiki-san? Apa pijatannya membuatmu tidak nyaman?" balas Taiga.

"Kenapa….kau masih disini?"

"Ng? Daiki-san perlu apa? Ada yang ingin kuambilkan?"

"Che! Bukan itu maksudku! Kenapa kau tidak meninggalkanku seperti perempuan-perempuan lain!?"

"Karena….aku adalah istrimu, Daiki-san."

"Kau bisa menuntut cerai dariku! Kau masih muda! Pasti banyak yang manyukaimu!"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu, Daiki-san."

"Kenapa…Kenapa kau bersikeras berada di sisiku, hah!?"

"Karena kamu adalah pasangan takdir benang merahku. Di kelingking kiriku dan kelingking kiri Daiki-san sudah terhubung benang merah yang tidak terlihat. Kita sudah ditakdirkan menjalani hidup bersama. Aku akan tetap berada di sisimu sampai ajal menjemput. Kita sudah saling berjanji seperti itu bukan, setahun yang lalu?" jawab Taiga sambil tersenyum cerah. Mendengar perkataan Taiga, Daiki langsung menangis dan menarik Taiga dalam pelukannya.

"Da-Daiki-san?"

"Maaf! Maaf atas sikapku selama ini! Aku…aku tahu aku sudah banyak menyakitimu! Tapi kumohon, berikan aku kesempatan! Aku akan memperbaikinya! Aku akan menebus kesalahanku padamu!" pinta Daiki sambil menangis. Taiga melepaskan pelukan Daiki dan mengusap air mata Daiki.

"Jangan menangis, Daiki-san. Lagipula kamu tidak perlu menebusnya." Ujar Taiga.

"Tapi—"

"Ssshh…" Taiga meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Daiki.

"Daiki-san tidak perlu menebus apa-apa padaku. Bagiku, sudah cukup kalau Daiki-san bersemangat menjalani terapi dan sembuh. Tapi, aku akan lebih bahagia kalau aku dan Daiki-san akan bersama seumur hidup." Lanjut Taiga yang kemudian mengecup singkat bibir Daiki. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Aomine Daiki, dia merasa sangat bodoh karena sempat menyia-siakan perempuan berhati malaikat yang telah bersedia mengikatkan dirinya dengan Daiki. Dalam hati, Daiki berjanji bahwa dia akan membahagiakan Taiga, Taiga-NYA.

**.**

Beberapa tahun kemudian, terlihat sebuah keluarga menuruni mobil dan berjalan memasuki arena taman bermain. Sang Ibu membawa kotak bekal yang besar, diikuti oleh sang Ayah yang berjalan dengan sedikit terseok-seok. Dua anak kembar mereka yang baru berusia 5 tahun berlari-lari penuh semangat.

"Mama! Papa! Ayo cepat!" panggil kedua anak itu.

"Rin! Ran! Jangan berlari seperti itu, nanti jatuh." Tegur sang Ibu.

"Haha. Biarkan saja, Taiga. Itu berarti mereka sangat sehat kan?" bela sang Ayah.

"Mou. Daiki-san selalu saja begitu. Daiki-san terlalu memanjakan mereka." Gerutu sang Ibu, Taiga, pada Suaminya.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan marah-marah. Tidak baik untuk kandunganmu." Ujar Daiki sambil mengelus perut Taiga yang sudah mulai membesar.

"Papa! Mama!" panggil kedua anak mereka lagi.

"Iya! Kami datang!" sahut Daiki. "Nah, ayo kita masuk, Taiga." Ajak Daiki sambil menggenggam tangan Taiga.

"Ung!" jawab Taiga yang membalas genggaman tangan suaminya. Lalu Taiga dan Daiki masuk ke dalam taman bermain, menyusul kedua anak mereka yang sudah masuk terlebuh dahulu, sambil bergandengan tangan.

**.**

–– The End ––

**.**

* * *

Nyahallow… kembali dengan Dee disini…. Lagi-lagi fic hasil sms-an random dengan LalaNur Aprilia…. Tapi, tapi, tapi, Fic ini didedikasikan (ceile, bahasamu itu Dee) untuk merayakan sembuhnya Lala-chan dari sakit demam(cinta) yang melandanya….. :v

Well, Dee mohon reviewnya, minna-sama….


End file.
